Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 July 2019
00:20-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:20-31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmkAREirKb4 00:20-31 I FINALLY FOUND IT 00:20-31 AFTER 100 YEARS 00:21-26 It's gonna be mah intro music (Once I figure out how to add music, that is :3) 00:21-43 Just watched the new Odd1sOut video 00:21-50 There´s a new- WHAT 00:22-00 I WATCHED IT AT 9 IN THE MORNING 00:22-02 "Movie Sequels" 00:22-07 Ima watch it soon, don´t spoil it- 00:22-16 Rp? 00:22-21 No thank you 00:22-40 Maybe 00:22-45 What kind? 00:23-04 Just the ninja and some ocs hangin' 00:23-09 Do you know what Just Shapes And Beats is 00:23-13 No 00:23-21 WATCH THIS- 00:23-21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHC1xiUA2gg 00:23-56 Cool 00:24-23 Brb 00:24-37 Brb 00:25-17 Tw38, I made a new video, tell me what you think of mah unfinished intro XD 00:26-28 You have a youtube channel? 00:26-44 Link me to it 00:27-10 What? No, it's gaming, not ninjago XD 00:27-33 Umm. wha? 00:27-46 XD 00:28-10 I'm watching ExplodingTNT brb 00:28-12 My YouTube channel isn't Ninjago related, it's from a thing that Tw38 and I like 00:28-15 Oki 00:28-18 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 00:32-19 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-22 Hi 00:33-09 Roleplay? 00:33-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:35-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:35-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:35-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:35-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:37-48 Roleplay? 00:38-06 Ima watch TV 00:38-10 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 00:47-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:57-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:57-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:59-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:59-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:00-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:05-37 Hi 01:05-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:07-15 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:09-56 HOI 01:10-03 IM ALIVE XD 01:12-41 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:13-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:13-41 Hai :3 01:13-55 I actually have a intro XD 01:14-02 On my videos, that is sad 01:14-03 XD 01:14-12 (Not sad, I ment xd) 00:20-32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmkAREirKb4 00:20-32 I FINALLY FOUND IT 00:20-32 AFTER 100 YEARS 00:21-27 It's gonna be mah intro music (Once I figure out how to add music, that is :3) 00:21-44 Just watched the new Odd1sOut video 00:21-51 There´s a new- WHAT 00:22-00 I WATCHED IT AT 9 IN THE MORNING 00:22-02 "Movie Sequels" 00:22-08 Ima watch it soon, don´t spoil it- 00:22-16 Rp? 00:22-22 No thank you 00:22-40 Maybe 00:22-45 What kind? 00:23-04 Just the ninja and some ocs hangin' 00:23-10 Do you know what Just Shapes And Beats is 00:23-14 No 00:23-22 WATCH THIS- 00:23-22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHC1xiUA2gg 00:23-57 Cool 00:24-24 Brb 00:24-38 Brb 00:25-16 Tw38, I made a new video, tell me what you think of mah unfinished intro XD 00:26-29 You have a youtube channel? 00:26-45 Link me to it 00:27-11 What? No, it's gaming, not ninjago XD 00:27-33 Umm. wha? 00:27-46 XD 00:28-11 I'm watching ExplodingTNT brb 00:28-13 My YouTube channel isn't Ninjago related, it's from a thing that Tw38 and I like 00:28-15 Oki 00:28-18 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 00:32-20 ~ Redninja2.0 has joined the chat ~ 00:32-23 Hi 00:33-10 Roleplay? 00:35-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:37-48 Roleplay? 00:38-06 Ima watch TV 00:38-10 ~ Redninja2.0 has left the chat ~ 01:07-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:09-56 HOI 01:10-03 IM ALIVE XD 01:13-33 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 01:13-40 Hai :3 01:13-56 I actually have a intro XD 01:14-02 On my videos, that is sad 01:14-04 XD 01:14-13 (Not sad, I ment xd) 01:16-47 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 01:16-50 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 01:18-52 XD